Falskaar
Falskaar is a large mod available for The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. The plot takes place on the island of the same name, and was designed as a DLC. The mod was created by Nexus user AlexanderJVelicky. The main features include 9 main quests, as well as 17 side quests. Multiple new spells and items are included as well, offering a large amount of hours to spend on Falskaar. Overall Rating: 9.5/10 Description For the last 600 years Falskaar has been inhabited by the Nords, though most of its history from before then is unknown. For the first time since the party's arrival in Falskaar almost 600 years ago, a portal activates deep within the ruins of Mzubthand, and the player steps through, arriving in Falskaar. They are denoted 'The Traveler', based on an old prophecy. "They who arrive through the shimmering wall, mark the start of the worst." Features *An entirely new land independent of Tamriel, roughly the size of 2-3 Skyrim holds. *20-30+ hours of gameplay. *26 quests, including a 9 quest long main story, and 17 side quests, along with some unmarked content. *New items including new books, recipes, weapons and armors, which are a mixture of brand new, and retextured. *Two new spells and a new shout. *A bard with several unique new songs. *A soundtrack containing 14 brand new tracks composed by Adamm Khuevrr just for Falskaar, adding more than 40 minutes of new music. *A fully voiced experience, featuring almost 30 semi-professional and professional voice actors and actresses. Requirements *The latest version of Skyrim. (As of July 12th, 1.9.32.0.8) *It does not require any DLC. *It does not require any additional mods like SKSE. Installing Instructions To install Falskaar simply extract all items in the archive into your Skyrim/Data folder. The archive should contain 4 items, "Falskaar.esm", "Falskaar.bsa", "Video/Falskaar_Intro.bik", and "Video/Falskaar_Outro.bik". Place Falskaar.esm in your load order above all ESP files, as close to the DLC as possible. (So close to the top) Exact order may not matter, as Falskaar shouldn't conflict with many things, but it should be near the top as other mods may later edit Falskaar. You may also install with a mod manager, like NMM. This will work just fine, manual installation is not required. Updating Instructions To update Falskaar simply extract the new files and replace/overwrite the old ones. Note: Updating Falskaar in the middle of playing it shouldn't have any crazy repercussions, but not all bug fixes/changes may take effect. The only way to surely get a clean 100% update is to start with a clean save. Otherwise 'update' results may be a tad unpredictable; but most changes should still take effect. Notes IMPORTANT!: When you first load up your game with the mod active, WAIT for a few hours to let Falskaar's content and characters settle down. This will help avoid issues if you manage to reach the content 'too quickly'. (Like blasting through the first dungeon. Do it fast enough, and the first cut scene gets wonky) To start Falskaar, go to Riften and speak with Jalamar. He will either be outside around the market, inside the northern gate, or inside the Bee and Barb. You can also just go straight into Echo Deep Mine, a new dungeon just northeast of Riften. The mod does not have a level requirement. It scaled in a similar manner to Skyrim, ideally providing a balanced experience for players regardless of their level. However, like Skyrim, if you're level 80 you may find bandits to be rather trivial. Mods that alter scaling and banditry/enemies in Skyrim will not affect Falskaar bandits as they are a unique setup. See compatibility (below) for more information. IMPORTANT: Do NOT use the console during this to set stages, open doors or disabled objects! Falskaar has been rigorously tested and nothing should be broken, so by doing this you void any hope for support, and will most likely break stuff. Mod Compatibility Info This mod is fully navmeshed, and should work just fine with most/all followers. Falskaar was designed with compatibility in mind. That said, there are still a few minor areas that will cause conflict: 1) The area just outside of Riften along the path to the NE where the entrance to Echo Deep Mine is added. 2) The portion of Dawnstar Bay that Wulf's ship now occupies. Mods that conflict with these areas may cause you problems. Otherwise, there are no major compatibility concerns. Falskaar was designed with compatibility in mind, so many mods will work automatically, like wildlife replaces, etc. However, some mods will NOT and will require compatibility patches. This includes mods that alter the bandits of Skyrim, Necromancers, Guards, or music. (List not all-inclusive, of course, there are plenty of other areas as well) Do NOT clean Falskaar.esm. It has been thoroughly cleaned before release and contains NO dirty edits. All edits to vanilla records are intentional and necessary. Uninstalling The uninstallation of Falskaar is not supported as the mod it self is too big. Treat Falskaar like a DLC, and do NOT remove it during a playthrough. Only remove if you are starting a new game. To remove (Only for new game) simply delete "Video/Falskaar_Intro.bik", "Video/Falskaar_Outro.bik", "Falskaar.bsa", and "Falskaar.esm". Failure to follow the above conditions will likely result in serious, irreversible damage to your save and is not recommended or supported. The good news about this is that Falskaar alters very little of vanilla content. If you ignore the new dungeon entrance, boat in the Dawnstar bay, and never go to Falskaar it will have NO effect on your gameplay in Skyrim. It will simply take a spot in your load order from that point onward. However it is, of course, my hope that you will not desire to remove Falskaar ever. Hopefully it will provide you with plenty of enjoyable content, even once you leave Falskaar, in the form of weapons, armors, recipes, etc. Download Station There is only one official download area that supports this mod (as of 7/27/13). If you find this mod available for download on any other site, it is to be assumed fake and/or altered. #Nexus Gallery Category:Skyrim Mods Category:Skyrim: Falskaar